


in between

by Flubi



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Study, author rant in end notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flubi/pseuds/Flubi
Summary: Allie reflects on their situation. Between episodes 1x01 and 1x02 timeline wise.





	in between

Allie sat down on the curb.

It was the only thing she knew to do. Everyone that hadn't gone on the trip, was gone. Down to the last little gerbil. The animals had disappeared with them, even the crickets. She'd discovered that bit after sitting outside last night for hours, just trying to find a sign. A sign that they weren't alone. She put her head in her hands.

She fought against the tears. She missed her mom. Was her mom even alive anymore? Or was she dead? And she was just living through a horrible dream after death. Her fists clenched in her sweater. She wanted to wake up, go back to her comfortable existence of being forgotten in favor of her sister. At least she knew how things worked there. Everything was so uncertain here. What were they going to do?

Were they going to starve? Her shoulders shuddered and tears slipped down her cheeks.

Allie shook her head and stood up abruptly. Crying over people who may not even be alive anymore, and her situation was useless. She couldn't do anything to change her situation immediately. That would take time. 

Focus on helping Cassandra. Cassandra would know what to do. She would know how to use the spotlight to keep them all alive. Her authority to maintain order. Allie was willing to do what it took the keep that. No matter what it took.

**Author's Note:**

> NO SPOILERS (in my rant, however feel free to engage me in the comments, i wanna talk)
> 
> idk man, i watched the first 2 and half episode and then read spoilers. society has an interesting plot, but the fact that they don't really spend any time wondering how they got there frustrated me. 
> 
> and the cliched divide. sure, cassandra has been in a position of power, and is a bit (idk the word off the top of my head), but they need a leader. campbell and harry suck!! i really, really hate campbell. no uwu's for him. he's a little bitch.
> 
> i like the commentary on testosterone and how it can ruin a society. if the town was made up of girls, i have no doubts that 70% of what happened, would not have happened at all.
> 
> just. im frustrated.


End file.
